Transformers can be used to step up, or step down, a voltage or a current, from primary windings to secondary windings. A core of the transformer can saturate, based on the amplitude of the electrical current through the windings, time of electrical current flow, and number of turns. Saturation of the core can result in reduced impedance of primary windings and a resulting increase in electrical current through the primary windings. This increased electrical current can result in undesirable heat generation and damage to components. A larger core may be used to avoid core saturation. In some applications, use of a larger core is undesirable, such as if small overall size is preferred, or due to a high cost of a larger core.